It's Started With a BANG
by loveislouderhuh47
Summary: Beca Mitchell was a new freshman in Barden University she didn't know anyone except her Best friend, What if Chloe Beale invade her personal boundary at first... WHAT WILL GONNA HAPPEN... IF U WANT TO FIND OUT THEN READ IT NOW ! LEAVE A REVIEW, FOLLOW, OR A FAVORITE IT'S MEAN A LOT FOR ME...
1. Chapter 1

**AN**

Hey guys it's like two months now when I started make my first one shot fan fiction. But by the way this story is a multi chapters so yeah this is my first multi chapters story so please pm or leave a review and say what do you think to my new story. So in any other further ado this is my story guys so R and R. Thanks

Chapter 1 – Wreck my door with a loud Bang.

Chloe Beale was a very popular girl in Barden University, because in any other way when you look at her she was a very attractive and many boys or even girls are like her but one way or another she has a boyfriend. Her boyfriend yeah, her boyfriend that all of her friend can't stand with him in a same room for a minute because of his attitude and her friends know that Tom guy is just using her like his trophy to use her being popular to anyone's eyes. Yeah that is his name 'Tom' But in any other way Chloe always protecting her boyfriend to anybody even to her friend and to her best friend.

While Chloe was walking to the quad to visit her boyfriend of course she will visit him because she's a loyal girlfriend. While she was approaching Tom she saw a woman in front of Tom, she stop of course and she was shock of course who will not be shock when you see you're boyfriend with another girl most importantly in front of your boyfriend flirting unless they will make-out in front of Chloe. She see a blonde girl with a brown eyes, yes Chloe think she's beautiful, but why is she with Tom that is the question poundering the head of Chloe Beale. She approach them again this time Chloe was confuse, Chloe was shock when she was near of them then Tom lean towards the girl and kiss the girl in the lips passionately. Chloe is froze in the moment and gather her thoughts. They did not even notice me that im here?! Chloe think for a second before she speak.

"What the hell Tom?!," Chloe said angrily

Tom was in the shock for a moment when she saw her GIRLFRIEND standing in there front of them and Tom can see that Chloe is very angry by this time.

"Baby, let me explain it is not what you thi-," Tom said nervously but cut off by the angry Chloe

"It's not what I think Tom? Yeah it's not what I think. Im just thinking that my BOYFRIEND," Chloe emphasize the word Boyfriend "is just kissing with another girl in the middle of the quad and they not even notice that there is another people in this place but they keep going and flirting with one another ye- Ughh just forget it Tom. We're over okay don't even text or call me okay! You are free now so go back there and start kissing her PASSIONATELY you Bitch! ," Chloe said harshly, frustrately and angrily its mix emotions. She cannot believe that she's saying swear words this time but she realizes that her friends are right about her boyfriend no no her ex-boyfriend now that he is just using Chloe.

"Chloe you can't leave me and and you can't be serious now," Tom said

"Me? I can't be serious now why? Huh, all of this time all of this fucking time Tom I said to my self that my friends are wrong that your not just using me you know I what is think?," Chloe questioned him " I think to my fucking self that you love me all of this time but im still wrong, all of my friends are right that you we're just you using me as your trophy. Forget it Tom we're done I can't take it any more, good bye Tom we're over! ,"

Chloe said and run away from the quad not waiting for a respond from her ex-boyfriend.

Chloe think to her self what why is she crying she said that to her self? and the only reason of it is her one and only ex-douchebag-boyfriend.

"Why he do this to me did I do something wrong?," She said to no one but to her self. She need her best friend for two years from now and did'nt matter that she hit some people when she's passing the Baker Hall

"Hey, idiot watch out!," some girl said to her.

"Idiot yourself bitch!," Chloe said she did'nt matter for a respond from the girl.

She just continued to walk faster and faster, until she is in their dorm door. She did'nt matter where she was she just need now her best friend and tell her the whole story what just happened in the quad. She push the door of their dorm with a loud BANG did'nt matter if the other dorm rooms are busy she just need now to be in their dorm.

~Beca's Dorm~

Beca Mitchell is a new freshman here in Barden University. She just forced to go here in Barden because of her father, because her father promise her that he will pay all the expenses when Beca go to L.A. to pursue her dream to be a DJ and be a music producer, if only Beca will go to school so she go here now yeah that is the story and his father is a English professor in Barden.

Beca doing some mixes peacefully in her dorm when a loud BANG in her dorm door. She did'nt speak first because she saw a red headed woman standing in her door and crying. Beca, think she's beautiful yeah she is beautiful and a very attractive woman but what is she doing here in my dorm room,that is the question in her head now. Beca was shock when the red headed girl close the door with another loud BANG in her door so she step back a few feet and sit back to her bed and stare to the red headed girl cry and cry for even more. The girl sit and hold her knee to her chest and start to speak.

"Bree, you we're right about Tom he's been only using me for all of this month we've been together. I saw with another girl in the quad, I was just going to visit him but I saw him with another girl. I questioned him what was that I saw then he said it was not what I think, I said it is not what I think so what is it I did'nt wait for his repond. Than I broke up with him I just can't take it anymore. All of you are right about him but I still protecting him to all of you just- Ughh," Chloe said till crying.

"I just wish that it did'nt happen,what will I do now Bree please speak, you've been silent since I got here," Chloe said and start to sit properly and straight and see her best friend reaction to all of the words she said.

"Um, hi im not the Bree you we're calling but I hear all the words you say that I did'nt meant to here but im shock when you get here in my dorm, but I can help you to your problem if you want me to help you it's your decision so yeah what do you think?," Beca said calmly to not surprised the girl that she is not the person she's talking about of course all of the people will be shock if you are the wrong person that they presumption person to tel. I get it.

Chloe was shock when she heard another person that is not her best friend. She just realize that she is in other dorm when she scan the room and see a brunette in the bed she's been ashamed when the girl smiled to her.

"I-im am so sorry that I go here I did'nt mean to I just presume that this is our dorm before I got here but I despite now that our dorm is in the other side of this hall. I just im sorry for my drama here and thank you for listening. I just im gonna go okay im so sorry again for the nuisance. ," Chloe start to stand up and wipe her tears in her eyes but she's been cut off by the brunette.

"No, no it's okay by the way im Beca, Beca Mitchell but you can call me Beca and my before is still an offer so what do you think im just curious what happen but if you don't want it's okay," Beca sain offering her hand to the girl to shake handsand Chloe accepted the hand and shake it slowly.

"Um, im Chloe, Chloe Chloe Beale you can call me Chloe, I just live next door biut im mistaken and go here so im sorry again it will not happen again," Chloe said.

Beca feel the smooth hand of Chloe and stare directly in the eyes of Chloe, God her eyes are so blue and she is beautiful, she think in her head. Chloe feel also the smooth hand of the brunette and she think that something happening like electrifying but she can't name it.

"Um, oh so what do you think we can go out and get some coffee my treat ," Beca said.

"You are not mad or angry that I just BANG your door? ," Chloe said emphasizing the word BANG

"No im not im just shock so yeah what so you think?," Beca questioned again

"Okay, im going with you," Chloe said

"Okay, im just gonna get my things and my keys just wait outside kay ?," Beca ca said and started gathering her things

"Okay I will wait outside," Chloe said and stepping outside

"Um, Beca right?," Chloe said and the brunette nodded "I just want to say that im sorry again and thank you for inviting me for a coffee. Im just so pissed before then I did'nt think where am I – Ughh just im sorry again," Chloe said nervously

"Yeah, as I said before it's okay past is past okay Red," Beca said did'nt matter what she named to Chloe.

"You call me Red? It's Cute," Chloe said and giggled.

"Yeah, I call you Red so let's go Red," Beca said and smirk.

Beca closed her dorm now and think this is gonna be a long day but she think this is fun, no there is no fun with the Badass Beca Mitchell. She shook her head because of her thoughts and smiled to no one but to her self. She and Chloe keep walking onto the coffee shop near the next block of the building where she lives.

**AN**

So guys the first chapter is done. Please review or favorite or follow it It's mean a lot for me. I just want to ask what do you think to this first chapter dot be afraid to say opinions. Please say what do you think to the first chapter so I can fix it and be more okay to the next chapter. And all of the kinds of reviews are welcome if it's rude or good it is all welcome just say to me what do you think guys and if you want some suggestions happening that you want to read don't be shy to pm or review to me and I will see what I got and what I can do to picture it.

So guys see you to another chapters so ….. I gotta go now.

R and R.

**Yes i know guys that you knew this story but i want to to say that i am "allthosememory" just want you to be informed. I make new acc. (sorry) so please Review this again. I make new acc. because there is something happen in my last acc. some stuff sorry guys so yeah please REVIEW this again thanks.**

**B**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**

Hey guys this is the chapter 2 now and more to come so keep R and R please and send some opinions any kinds are allowed. So in any other further ado here it is the chapter 2,

~J~

Chapter 2 – Coffee and Talk

When Beca and Chloe arrive in the coffee shop they order two vanilla coffee. Before Chloe can get a money in her purse she's been cut off by the hands of Beca that indicates that she will be paying their coffees as the red head nodded and thank the brunette. While thay are waiting to their coffee they sat in a one booth in the coffee shop but still they sat silently. Until Beca first to break the silent.

"So, um what do you want to talk about?" Beca said awkwardly.

"Um, did you hear all of the word I said back in your dorm?." Chloe said and stare to the brunette. Beca is beautiful yeah no what? What I am thinking this is the first time I saw her but – Ughh stop it Beale she think in her head as she shook her head.

"Yes, I heard all of it starting from the name 'Bree' that I did'nt know who that is until your last word is 'just ughh'." Beca said smirking to Chloe.

"First of all I am not like that when I talk second I am sorry again that I invade your dorm earlier I just thought that is our dorm. And the 'Bree' name is my best friend Aubrey she is the one that I can trust so that she is the person I said while im talking." Chloe said playfully.

"So you don't trust me?." Beca ask eyening the red head

"It's not like that, we've just been known our selves for a few minutes ago ehh but a little I can't trust you honestly because I don't know you and that Bree is I known her for about two years now." Chloe said smiling to Beca.

"So, okay let's start over." Beca stand properly and offer her hand to shake hands.

"Hello, im Beca, Beca Mitchell but you can called me Beca and I am a type of person that have only have a few friends. Someday I want to be a DJ and be a music producer. If you will call me cute don't hesitate to stop because if you want to live anymore okay im a badass person, Okay that's me your turn." Beca said tih her signature smirk. Chloe still staring the brunette

"Oh uh, nice to meet you Beca." Chloe said and she shook her hand to Beca. Chloe start to stand up to introduce herself after the brunette sat down to her recent chair.

"Hi im Chloe, Chloe Beale call me Chloe or Red." Chloe said with a wink to the brunette. Beca duck her face because she's blushing.

"I am a type of person that always happy, I like music so much I am a member in a capella group called The Barden Bellas we're I am the co-captain and the other is Aubrey. I want to be a doctor someday because I want to help people especially the old ones and the kids. I have a brother that the occupation is a Marine so my brother is in the oversea now. I am the youngest he is the oldest we are only two. So that's me Beca what do you think." Chloe said smiling and go back to her sit before. She looked to Beca to see the expression of the brunette that still staring to her.

"Hey, Beca are you there?." Chloe giggled

"Oh uh yes, I am here im just amused that you told me all of that informations about you." Beca said sarcasticly.

"Yes, I said all of that because I can trust you now." Chloe said with a smile.

Before Beca can response their coffee was serve to them by the waiter of the coffee shop, They thank the waiter by serving the coffee to them.

After some minutes of silent treatment Beca spoke first as always.

"So iwant to talk about what happen in my dorm?." Beca questioned Chloe

"I think I can talk now so yeah," Chloe said

"Proceed please." Beca said

"So as you said you heard all of the word I said earlier in your dorm earlier." Chloe said as Beca nodded

"I see my boyfriend earlier in the quad no my ex-boyfriend as you know so yeah I see him with another girl flirting and then boom they kissed they even did'nt even notice that I am there behind them, and I broke up with him because I can't take it anymore. You know that Tom guy is a sweet guy but I did'nt think that he will cheat on me. As a matter of fact all of my friends think that he is a douchebag every time we we're together, but I keep proctecting him over my friends but all of them are right even my best friend is right about him that he is only using me like his trophy. So we're over now and I will never go back to him again I swear." Chloe said calmly and she tilt her head up to see the brunette will say to her after that long speech.

"In my theory being friend to you and in what you said I think that your decision is right because that what do you called him douchebag right?." Beca said as Chloe laugh and nodded.

"That guy is a tool he is just using you Red, but you don't deserve that you deserve being treated like a princess. I think all of your friends are right that that guy is just using you because he wants his profile to be highly praise by peoples. You don't deserve to be use you deserve to be love Red." As Beca sip her coffee as she stare to Chloe that smiling to her directly.

"Beca, that is sweet thank you for saying that to me I feel comfortable now." Chloe said to Beca. Once again Beca duck her face to hide her blushing cheeks.

"You know your cute when you blushing Beca." Chloe said as she put her hand to her hand to her mouth, Beca stare to her with a devilish stare and she smirk.

"Oh um Beca I did'nt mean that your cute, im sorry I mean your badass yeah that's it." Chloe said nervously.

"Yeah it's okay." Beca said as Chloe sigh sign of relief.

They sat for another silent. When Chloe finish her coffee she look to her watch and it reads 5:55 pm.

"OH MY GOD!" Chloe said as she stand up and pick up her things faster. Beca stand up too and it's obviously that she's confused.

"Why you are so nervous Red?" Beca said

"Sorry Beca but I have to go now I said to Aubrey that we will eat together at 6:00 pm. And now I have 4 MINUTES left what the hell?" Chloe said as she look to her watch once again and Beca laugh.

"May I walk you? Besides our dorm are next to one another so may i?" Beca said

"Okay, Beca come on now we ha to go now faster." Chloe said and took Beca's hand and drag her to the door. Beca was aware that Chloe did'nt matter of boundary but Beca was feeling comfortable of their hands that holding. Beca smiled to no one but to herself.

Chloe thank the God that the coffee shop is only in other block of the hall and it's only need 5 minutes to walk but they are walking faster so they need on 3 minutes to walk. For the record after 2 minutes and 31 seconds, they are in the front door of Chloe and her best friend's dorm. They stand there awkwardly as the red head first to broke the silence.

"So Beca nice to meet you again, I had a good no i had a great day today after the incident earlier. So I think we need to do this again I think so what do you think?" Chloe said.

"Oh yeah nice to meet you too again Red yeah I think I had a great day today too after earlier. Yeah Red I think we need to do this again so-" Beca was cut off of by Chloe's hand in her hand. Chloe write her number in Beca's hand.

"Okay Beca I really need to go now okay. Text me with the details and so that I can save your number too." Chloe said with a wink. Beca again duck her head to hide her blushing cheeks. Bca was shock when the red head pull her to a tight hug. It feel so good Beca think. Chloe was smiling because Beca hug her back.

"Bye Beca see you again and thank you for the coffee." Chloe said as she turned her bosy and open the door of their dorm.

"Bye Red take care." Beca said with a smile. The last pictre that Beca see is that the red head smile to her and then the door is shut. Beca feels that she need to extend the day with the certain red head. It feels so good what Beca? What are you thinking. She shook her head and start walking to her dorm and shut the door.

**AN**

There it is guys so what do you think for the second chapter? All of your opinions are welcome and also all the reviews, follows, and favorites are so much welcome. So want more chapters? Just pm or review if you want more. Guys I just want to see some reviews please review so I can update faster last chapter I got only some reviews and that's okay but please leave at least one review for me that means a lot if you will do it. Just keep this in your mind that keep R and R.

See you guys for another chapters. I gotta go now keep R and R. I LOVE YOU ALL GUYS! XX

PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING THIS STORY SO I WILL UPDATE SOON GUYS :)

**B**


End file.
